Un soir dans le désert
by Jaensdenim
Summary: -"Je lève mon verre à notre regretté Akasuna No Sasori! Puisse-t-il amuser Lucifer avec son ridicule spectacle de marionnettes, hm!" *Sous-entendus de DeiSaso, fluff*


**Ceci est ma première fanfiction postée sur ce site. J'aimerais dire aux lecteurs que cette histoire est centrée sur une relation entre deux hommes. Interprètez ça comme de l'amitié ou de l'amour, c'est vous qui voyez. Aussi, alerte aux bons sentiments, cette page web risque de faire fondre votre écran d'ordinateur tellement elle contient de guimauve liquide. J'ai écouté trop de James Blunt en écrivant, ça a déteint sur mon écriture. Sur ce, bonne lecture! (À moins que ma petite note de l'auteur vous aie déjà découragé, pardonnez-moi...)**

**Tout appartient à Kishimoto, même si j'aimerais bien qu'il me cède Hayate, vu qu'il est mort...**

* * *

Il faisait froid, ce soir-là, dans la planque de notre chère et tendre Akatsuki. Tellement froid… Grelottant, je me penchai de mon sofa pour jeter un coup d'œil aux cadavres de bouteilles qui ornaient la table du salon. Je tentai de les compter, malgré mon esprit embrumé et mes sens désorientés.

…1…2…3…5…1… Trop compliqué… J'abandonne…

Cherchant désespérément un reste d'alcool dans le champ de bataille que représentait la table devant moi, mes yeux se posèrent sur une bouteille traînant un peu plus loin sur ma gauche. Je m'emparai du précieux contenant, en renversant la moitié sur la moquette.

-Je lève mon verre à notre regretté Akasuna No Sasori! hurlai-je en levant tant bien que mal la bouteille qui tenaient maladroitement dans ma main droite. Puisse-t-il amuser Lucifer avec son ridicule spectacle de marionnettes, hm!

Riant de ma propre blague, j'englouti le maigre fond de saké qui stagnait au fond du verre.

-Deidara-sempai… Vous ne devriez pas boire autant… Tobi pense que ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Tobi est un bon garçon, il ne voudrait pas que Deidara-sempai se fasse du mal…  
-La ferme, Tobi! Je fais ce que je veux! Et ton Deidara-sempai, tu peux te le mettre où je le pense, crétin!  
-Tobi est un bon garçon, me répondit le « crétin » en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise. Tobi écoute Deidara-sempai…

Tsss… Quel imbécile, ce nouvel équipier…

Je reposai bruyamment la bouteille sur le sol. Vraiment, le chef de l'Akatsuki devait avoir un problème contre moi pour me gratifier d'un partenaire aussi débile. Foutue organisation...

Je t'emmerde Sasori, où que tu sois. Je suis là, à boire du saké et à fêter ta mort tandis que toi, tu brûles dans l'éternel bûcher de Satan. Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles, je suis sure qu'un sale scorpion comme toi doit adorer la chaleur torride des flammes de l'enfer, je me trompe?

Un frisson me parcouru l'échine. Il faisait vraiment trop froid dans cette baraque. Bordel! On est des criminels de rang S capables de détruire des villages entiers et ils ne sont pas foutus de nous mettre le chauffage?

-Tobi, va mettre du bois dans le feu, on gèle! ordonnai-je avec un air de souverain suprême de l'univers.  
-Oui Deidara-sempai!

Mon nouveau coéquipier se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il sorti un bûche et la plaça délicatement dans le feu, comme si ce morceau de bois était la chose la plus précieuse qu'on lui ait jamais confié.

Décidément, ce type était un idiot fini. Pas besoin d'examen approfondi pour le comprendre. Juste à voir sa voix d'ahuri et son masque en forme de sucette…

-Tobi, tu ressembles à une sucette! m'écriais-je en éclatant de rire. Une sucette!

Le lolipop ambulant se retourna vers moi avec un air étonné. Enfin, c'était ce que je ressentais, car le masque-bonbon qu'il portait cachait la totalité son visage. Quelle idée de porter un truc aussi hideux...

-Tobi est fatigué, m'annonça-t-il d'un ton las. Tobi va aller se coucher.

Sucette-man se traîna lentement jusqu'à ses nouveaux cartiers, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds. Je le regardai partir, détaillant soigneusement son étrange masque orange. Vraiment, il y existait pas plus laid et moche que ce truc couleur citrouille dans l'univers. Alors qu'il refermait la porte de sa chambre, je m'affalai paresseusement sur mon fauteuil.

Ça allait bientôt faire dix ans que j'avais quitté mon village natal. Dix ans…

* * *

Je me rappelle encore du froid qui me glaçait cette nuit-là, alors que j'avançais vers ma cible. Comme aujourd'hui, c'était un froid intense, frigorifiant, qui me gelais jusque dans les veines. Les feuilles d'automne, emportées par le vent glacial, tourbillonnaient autour de moi. Je n'y portais pas attention car, dans mon esprit, je savourais déjà ma victoire prochaine.

Arrivé sur la colline qui surplombait Iwa no Kuni, je regardai la lune qui illuminait le ciel. Ronde et blanche, comme à toutes les nuits, elle éclairait mon visage de sa pâle lumière. Je fermis les yeux pour mieux sentir sa légère caresse. Elle aussi, elle était venue voir le spectacle sublime que j'allais offrir au monde. J'étais Deidara, j'étais un artiste. Je ne pouvais pas quitter ce village, aussi minable soit-il, sans y laisser une trace de mon passage. Un véritable maitre comme moi ne pouvait pas se contenter de s'en aller, comme ça. Les artistes avaient besoin de sensations fortes pour éviter d'émousser leur créativité, non? Je devais, non, j'allais faire sauter le village de la roche en entier, en commençant par le palais du Tsuchikage.

...5...  
Aussi calme et détendu qu'un mort, je m'avançai vers le pic rocheux devant moi.  
...4...  
Je m'assis délicatement sur le bord du précipice, mes pieds pendant dans le vide. C'était vraiment un coin magnifique.  
...3...  
Je composai lentement mes signes, un à la fois.  
...2...  
Je respirai un bon coup, prêt à faire le dernier seau.  
...1...  
L'art... est explosion!

Et là, ce fut le grand boum; de l'art à l'état pur. En un instant, mon œuvre avait éclairé le ciel comme en plein jour. C'était un chef-œuvre inégalable. Me plus belle création, ma meilleure bombe. Une déflagration tellement énorme et tellement forte que même ce sale scorpion de Suna n'aurait rien eu à redire. Ça lui en aurait bouché un coin, à ce pseudo-artiste!

D'autres lumières, plus petites, fusèrent des quatre coins de la ville, incendiant les maisons et brûlant les villageois vivants. Mes C-2 truffées un peu partout dans Iwa faisaient leur travail. On aurait dit un feu d'artifice, qui aurait pour musique les cris et les pleurs des victimes.

Je regardai la scène, un sourire sadique s'étirant sur mes lèvres. Tout ces gens qui, il y a quelques secondes, dormaient profondément, était maintenant passé de l'autre coté grâce à moi, grâce à mon art. J'étais un génie, un vrai.

Me détournant de l'opéra que j'avais moi-même orchestré, je sculptai une figurine de moi-même. Les idiots de Iwa allaient bientôt partir à ma recherche, alors, en bon gentleman, j'allais leur laisser une de mes plus belles créations; la bombe suicidaire de Deidara.

Mon œuvre finie, je montai sur mon oiseau de glaise, que j'avais fabriqué au préalable. Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon pays, qui n'était plus vraiment le mien désormais. J'en avais fini avec le village de la roche.

* * *

Écrasé sur mon fauteuil, je m'émergeai de mes souvenirs. C'était si lointain, et pourtant, je pouvais m'en rappeler comme si ça s'était déroulé hier. Comme le temps passe vite parfois…

À moitié réveillé, je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon. Trois heures du matin. Dans deux heures, cela ferait un jour entier que mon ex-équipier était mort. Je secouai vivement la tête. Je me foutais de sa mort, hm!

Mes dents recommencèrent à claquer. Pourquoi il caillait autant, bordel?

Pris d'un élan de fureur, j'envoyai valser ma bouteille de saké sur le mur d'en-face. Elle fit un long vol plané à travers le salon pour finalement se fracasser au ralenti sur les briques de la cheminée.

-Bien fait pour elle, hm! m'écriais-je, trépignant de joie

Le liquide et les morceaux de verre retombèrent, eux aussi au ralenti. Tobi allait devoir nettoyer demain. Il était un bon garçon, non? Il ne pourrait pas me refuser ça...

Farfouillant à l'aveuglette, je me pris une nouvelle bouteille. Je la portai à mes lèvres, avalant son contenu d'une traite.

-Tu sais quoi, Sasori? commençais-je à monologuer. Je n'aime pas boire, finalement. L'alcool me lève le cœur, et, pour tout dire, je me sens pas mieux ivre mort que parfaitement sevré. C'est de ta faute si je me saoule la gueule, salaud! Si tu ne t'étais pas bêtement laissé tuer, je n'aurais pas à me bourrer! JE TE HAIE!

Mon poing s'abattit sur la table, renversant les bouteilles qui trainaient ça et là. Tobi allait VRAIMENT devoir nettoyer le salon demain...

Ma colère passée, je retombai lourdement sur mon siège, exténué. J'étais mal, très mal. L'euphorie provoquée par l'alcool avait soudainement été remplacée par un estomac qui ne semblait pas vouloir fonctionner et un cerveau près à exploser. J'avais besoin d'air frais, sinon ma boite crânienne ne tiendrait pas le coup.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me levai de mon trône pour me trainer jusqu'à l'entrée. J'attrapai au passage ma cape d'Akatsuki, histoire de ne pas mourir de froid une fois dehors.

Pendant un moment, mes iris se perdirent dans la contemplation du panneau de bois qui me faisait maintenant face. Regarder un point fixe, c'était le truc débile pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre quand on est complètement bourré. Un conseil stupide que je suivis à la lettre.

Déterminé, j'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte. Mes mains agrippèrent la poignée, la faisant lentement tourner, ce qui provoqua un grincement strident. Je poussai tout aussi minutieusement le bois sec, qui gémit sous la pression de mes doigts. Un vent d'air glacé entra alors dans l'habitacle. Un peu démoralisé par le froid intense, je sorti quand même dehors, espérant que ma cape me protègerais du froid.

Je n'avais jamais aimé le désert du pays du Vent. Toujours trop chaud ou trop froid, couvert de sable sec et plié aux caprices du vent. Un enfer, selon moi. Une cage aux barreaux infinis. Sasori, lui, avait toujours eu un type d'étrange fascination étrange pour cette interminable étendue de sable. Éternel, et pourtant continuellement changeant, le même désert symbolisait sa vision de l'art. C'est à dire des foutaises; de la connerie totale.

Malgré mes fortes convictions, à ce moment là, je n'aurais pu qu'approuver les dires du scorpion de Suna. Durant toute la durée de mon éphémère existence, je n'avais rien vu d'aussi beau que le paysage qui s'étendait devant mes yeux éblouis.

Le paysage était magnifique, incroyable. Les étoiles brillaient comme nulle part ailleurs, avec une clarté et un éclat irréel, illuminant le ciel comme milles flambeaux. Mais le plus magnifique, c'était la pleine lune qui veillait sur le désert comme une mère protectrice, encore plus belle que le soir où j'avais détruit le village de la roche. Une mère qui, de sa lumière fantôme, voyant les humains sans vraiment les voir, comme ces mêmes humains voyait les fourmis sans vraiment les voir. La fixant un moment, je me senti comme cet insecte frigorifié que j'étais, perdu devant l'immensité de l'univers qui m'entourait. J'étais vraiment minuscule.

Je m'avançai sur le sable, comme dans un rêve, tandis que mes pupilles émerveillées continuaient de fixer l'astre blanc, hypnotisées. J'étais comme un enfant de cinq ans devant la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets; c'est à dire complètement hébété, bavant gracieusement sur la vitre du commerce.

C'est mon ventre retourné qui me ramena sur la planète Terre. Pris de nausée, je senti alors un liquide acide remonter le long de ma gorge. Ledit liquide, vicieux, s'attarda dans ma bouche, l'imprégnant de son horrible gout acidulé. S'en fut trop. Je rendis le contenu de mon estomac d'une traite, sans retenue.

Ma sale besogne faite, je m'essuyai la bouche du revers de la main, écœuré. L'alcool ne me faisait pas, visiblement, bien que, malgré tout, je me sente mieux après avoir régurgiter tout le saké de la soirée.

Je me relevai pour m'éloigner de l'endroit où mon système digestif avait rendu les armes. Je m'assis un peu plus loin, accoté sur un rocher, mes bras entourant mes jambes dans l'espoir d'y garder un peu de chaleur. Ma tête, bien appuyée contre la pierre froide, était de nouveau tournée vers le ciel. Étrangement, celui-ci avait perdu toute la magie d'il y a quelques minutes à peine. Tant mieux, car je n'aurais pas à avouer que Sasori avait raison. Je fermis les yeux, sentant le vent gelé me fouetter le visage. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'avais arrêté de grelotter.

Soudain, je reculai, horrifié. C'était ici que le maitre marionnettiste venait s'asseoir pour observer le désert à chaque nuit. Son corps ne lui permettant pas de dormir, il s'était lui même condamner à passer le reste de sa vie éveillé. Et, c'est ici que le déserteur de Suna passait ses insomnies, à regarder la lune, les étoiles et cette vaste étendue de sable qui l'inspirait tant.

Je me retournai lentement vers le rocher, reprenant mon courage. L'homme qui avait fait sauter Iwa en une nuit avait peur de simples coïncidences? Foutaises! C'était tout simplement impossible!

-Va au diable, sale scorpion! Et reste-y! criai-je en m'adressant au bloc de calcaire. Tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu es un salaud! Il fallait que tu te laisse tuer, hm? Que tu me laisse seul? Crétin! T'aurais pas pu attendre un peu avant de rendre l'âme? T'aurais pas pu...

Insidieusement, un fine goûte d'eau salée avait coulé le long de ma joue, traçant un sillon sur son passage. La traitresse, elle m'avait désobéi. Ce fut mon unique larme, la seule. Fermant les yeux, je me trainai à genoux jusqu'à la roche.

-Tu sais quoi Sasori? murmurai-je à l'inébranlable pierre. J'ai un ego surdimensionné, comme tu l'as toujours si bien dit. Un ego énorme, géant, titanesque, doublé d'un orgueil tout aussi gigantesque. Je n'ai jamais voulu m'avouer à moi-même ce que je ressentais vraiment. C'est stupide, non? La vérité, c'est que je suis qu'un trouillard. La vérité c'est...

Je respirai un bon coup, tâchant de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

-C'est que je me rends compte que j'aurais aimé que tu sois toujours en vie.

Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, le soleil se levait à l'horizon et j'étais toujours couché contre le rocher. Tobi dormait toujours et le salon était dans le même sale état que lorsque je l'avais quitté pour sortir en plein milieu de la nuit. Trop épuisé pour ranger, je m'assis lourdement sur la causeuse, observant le capharnaüm qu'était la pièce. J'esquissai un sourire.

-Ouais... Tobi va vraiment devoir ranger...

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Si vous avez aimé, détesté ou simplement envie de sonner votre opinion, laissez des commentaires. C'est toujours agréable de savoir l'opinion des autres et pouvoir améliorer sa plume.**


End file.
